User talk:Octavarium64
Re: Two or one "chips" section? Well, my point was that it's two different numbers, even if they are mostly the same for all levels. They don't have to be related to each other at all. Also consider that it's more portable, since you can change it in the template to format it however you want, if you choose to at a later time :) 22:10, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. As you can probably see (in the recent changes list), the relevant file is called MediaWiki:Createplate-Level. You can do the same thing for tiles and multi-directional tiles as well. 22:20, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Article voice? As this is a wiki, it is probably necessary for all articles to reflect: # NPOV (neutral point of view), and # Non-personal attitude. For example, the current description for Level 34 is "This level is so easy that..." Yes, that is true, it is very easy, but it can be worded easily to "This level is a very straightforward level, but...", which has a neutral point of view instead of insulting others who happen to find level 34 very hard. As for the personal/non-personal part, I say you can use "you" only for the walkthrough. All other sections, use third-person. Anyway, thank you so much for adding all those articles!! 00:52, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Re: New level images No problem, I was just updating the old images to be of consistent size (467 x 300) and also have a Category:Level images tag. So for future images, please remember to add the level images category to each screenshot of a level you upload! Also, this is not required, but if you could "crop" your screenshots such that only the entire frame (excluding the green background) is shown. (By frame, I mean the thin gray thingy around the level and also around the info box.) You'll know you did it correctly if the image size is 467 x 300. 22:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, I guess I won't complain about it ^_^ Do you use mspaint to crop them or some other program? ::Wow, that's cool! I've been using paint for both, but only now I realized that it's much faster with PowerPoint! :::Cool. I noticed one problem though. PowerPoint adds a transparent 1-pixel border around the edges. New level images Hey, I just wanted to tell you something. I made a short program that essentially takes a screenshot of each level and (after cropping the necessary stuff) saves it to a file called "Level XXX.png", repeated 149 times. Basically what the code does is that it loops 149 times, and does the following for each time: # Sends the key "Alt+PrintScreen" to the computer (I have Chip's Challenge open when I run the program). # Copies the contents of the clipboard to an image, and crop the image as necessary. # Save the cropped image to a file called "Level XXX.png" where XXX is the current index (starting from 1 for level 1). # Send the key "Ctrl+N" to the computer. # Repeat until the index is 149. I did this for both CCLP1 and CCLP2. Now, if only I can find a way to send my 298 images to you... (obviously, it'll be in a zip file!). Perhaps by e-mail? It's a reasonable size - only about 4 MB for all 298 images. 04:30, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 你好！新潮！ Ni hao! Xin chao! 01:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Just so you know, the second one was in Vietnamese. :D The leading page is greetings in nine languages: American English, Australian and then British English, Chinese, Vietnamese, German, Thai, Japanese, and Spanish. I'm that international. ;) Octavarium64 03:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh lol, I took "Hello! G'day! How do you do?" to be one language. By the way, I am Chinese, I was just a little confused since xin chao looked like a Chinese phrase but I'd never heard of it before! 03:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I'm highly surprised that you're Chinese...you speak excellent English. Are you currently living somewhere else, Ice? Octavarium64 20:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm currently living in the United States, and that is my permanent residence. In fact, I grew up here... (I moved here when I was around 4). And yes, I also find it interesting that Chinese immigrants speak English well, sometimes even better than Americans... 22:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Links Remember that per ALL wikia sites, the proper way to link with plurals is thingys, not with pipes! Thanks, 01:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Other Tiles Since you are the only other active person on this Wiki :P, I was wondering if an article should be made for random force floors and the unused tiles. Geochip1 22:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Special Templates Not that I know of, but their might be someone at Central Wikia who knows about s special function. 04:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re: CCLP2 videos being uploaded now! I already have the CCLP2 images :D. Just tell me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail them to you.... or I'll just upload them. And on how to start a new page: Just type in the name in the search box as if it already exists, and then it will say it doesn't exist, with a link to "create this page." Click on that link. 19:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry. Just create the pages as usual (calling the image CCLP2 Level #.png) and I'll eventually upload them when I have the time. 00:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on finishing all the CC1 and CCLP2 levels! What should be done now? For programs, I think we need a page for MapMaker (even though it's not used a whole lot anymore, it was one of the (possibly THE) first CC program), TChip, and Chip's Controls (I'd work on this, but I think there's a conflict of interest... :-)). For people, I'd say Jimmy needs his own page, plus some of the top players that are "linked" on the top 10 CC1 list... Oh, and speaking of people, I think there's a picture of Chuck at the Charter Chipsters' website - maybe this should be added to his article, since all the other people pages so far (all 2 of them... :-)) have pictures... And one last thing - what should we do about custom levels? It would be a LOT of work to do one for every custom level and level set - perhaps maybe we should make them for just the most difficult/significant ones? Pillowpc2001 23:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) CCLP2 designers Since it seems a level designer category isn't going to be added to the level infobox soon, should we just add the level designer names in the page just not in the infobox? Geochip1 01:08, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, at this point, it doesn't seem feasible to edit... 298... pages... just to add a small piece of information, in which half of them don't even apply! (CC1) 03:01, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Your article... I guess you could call the article Mike Lask and then just mention that I go by / am better known as Mike L... Or you could even call the article Mike L if you want since that's what I go by most often... I guess for the "quirks" section you could mention my frequent changing/rearranging of my web sites and level sets... :-) (Although I haven't done much level set rearranging since '02, with the exception of releasing MikeLrejects, which was essentially a rearrangement of a bunch of my older level sets...) And for interests, you could mention my Visual Basic 6 programming (although I don't do much of this anymore) and HTML, listening to music (mostly country), watching TV/movies (mostly comedy), and making video projects... Pillowpc2001 22:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Clearing Image Cache May I ask which images you were talking about? 02:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you can go on the pictures page and under the revisions section, there is a function to delete revisions of images 21:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Telenet directions... :-) Thanks for catching my mistake in editing Telenet. I was originally just going to add the safe route, but then something felt funny about the fast solution. Obviously my mistake was thinking "U2L..." meant "UUL..." instead of "ULL..." I was confused by how moves on a Rubik's cube are notated. I realized my mistake later while reading another page in the wiki, by which time you had already corrected it. Well, at least now the directions match those in the video, as there was one U instead of a L originally. What about the last teleports before getting the key? I'll edit it to say R and L for now because that's what's in the video, though they seem equivalent otherwise. -Miika Feedback/discussion page? Is there a page to discuss this wiki in general and provide feedback on it? For example, I feel that level guides are too biased towards experts aiming for bold times and against less experienced players who just want to complete the level. Perhaps there could be a community discussion on how to address this. By the way, your userpage needs updating - you are no longer tied for second with David Stolp! --HKn 04:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Video transition... Yep, I've been using a bunch of the newer ones of yours that I bypassed last time... And Craig said he didn't care if the other videos were deleted - I just wanted to start reuploading first, so I wouldn't end up deleting them and then changing my mind about it again or something... :-) Pillowpc2001 20:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I guess the main benefits are 1) when you (or anyone else that has the password) creates a new AVI, you can just upload it right away without having to rely on me (although I guess you'll still need to send it to me for the AVI site), and 2) you can add annotations to the videos if you think they're needed. Although I saw there was a new feature on YT that let you allow someone else to add annotations to your videos, so I guess the move wasn't necessary for that reason... Pillowpc2001 21:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Fairunfair.png reupload? Hey, Octavarium, can I re-upload this picture you made? Fairunfair.png No changes will have been applied in it except the quality is slightly higher. Is this okay with you? DoctorWho 1995 14:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I remember you! Hey Andrew! William S. 06:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Re: A missing piece. I think you have it understood... I wonder if it still works with a longer patch of ice... It affects the other tanks because the button itself is still taking effect, even with the original tank - it's just confused as to which direction it should be going... :-) And about the clone-tank-flipping bug - sorry, I don't know the details of that either... Pillowpc2001 00:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday :p Jamesa7171 22:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Skelzie AVI I got James Anderson's 454 AVI for Skelzie uploaded to ChipWiki. Should we switch the Skelzie page to use that one? Pillowpc2001 00:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Cloned Chip and annotations You'll probably have to ask John or David about the cloned Chip glitch, I would think they'd know since John designed a level around it, and David...well, knows everything about CC... :-) As for the annoations, I have some other non-CC projects I'd like to work on, so I don't know when I'd get to the annotations... And for some of them, I wouldn't really know what to put... Oh, and you're probably already doing this, but remember to say when a level uses odd step or a mouse click - beginning Chipsters may not know about those tricks... Pillowpc2001 03:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Minor Edits It seems that lots of times you mark your pages as minor edits when they really aren't. For convenience sake, could you follow these rules that Wikipedia defines for a minor edit? When to mark an edit as minor * Spelling corrections * Simple formatting (e.g. capitalization, punctuation, or properly adding italics to non-English words, like folie de grandeur) * Formatting that does not change the meaning of the page (e.g. moving a picture, splitting one paragraph into two—where this is not contentious) * Obvious factual errors (e.g. changing "Nixon resigned in 1874" to "Nixon resigned in 1974") * Fixing layout errors * Adding or correcting wikilinks * Removing vandalism and graffiti When not to mark an edit as minor * Adding content to an article * Removing content from an article * Adding tags or other templates to an article * Removing tags or other templates from an article * Adding comments to a talk page Thanks Geochip1 22:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, I didn't know about these rules either - thanks for posting... Pillowpc2001 03:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re: What videos to use in playlists. Sorry, I haven't been checking the Wiki a whole lot lately, so I missed this message. I see you did end up getting all the AVIs organized into playlists now. For Catacombs, perhaps we could just add an annotation to the existing AVI saying what they should do different to avoid the force floor? Pillowpc2001 20:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Community corner I saw it, but only through the Recent Changes section... I wouldn't know where to find it other than that... Pillowpc2001 22:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello - I'm the one who edited the Debug File level page to add it to the "unsolvable in Lynx" category. I thought since the flick is required then it would fit that category? Thanks! --Stadiajack 20:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Chip's Challenge DS Hey andrew, As you might notice i'm the one who has been working on Chip's Challenge for the nintendo DS, i would like your feedback on it and some suggestions (appart from the features that i didn't implement yet). I would love it if you could make some levels with my limited level set, the levelbuilder is written in PHP and the levels are saved automaticly on my server. The only problem is my current host is my own laptop so it isn't always online.. Most of the time its @ www.timfennis.nl/levelbuilder/new.php... Greetings Tim Fennis PS sorry for my crappy english :P ROM Uhm, you can download oure current ROM from http://rapidshare.com/files/339985100/z.nds.html (temporary host) but we dont have a level yet, this is just a debug run for the block and the pink ball (which is going twice as fast as chip).. a friend of mine has a host, i'm waiting for him to come online. http://rapidshare.com/files/341029630/z.nds.html A new glitch, perhaps? I was experimenting in CCDesign and have created this level: http://www.ecst.csuchico.edu/~pieguy/chips/level.php?set=TCCLPRejects&level=36 As you can see, a nonmoving tank will be created on the previous tile the tank stepped on. It is also worth noting that the tanks will change direction when they leave and reenter the player's view. It's obviously a glitch, but it isn't akin to any of the other tank glitches. Would you say it's a new glitch? And the six clone buttons on the left are just there to make the tanks moving, and has nothing to do with the glitch. --Geochip1 00:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) April Fools' Day Hoaxes Yes, you should write an article about it. I don't think as many epic pertaining to CC things have happened than on this day. --Geochip1 01:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mouse moves In your edit to Teleport Skip Glitch you replaced a lot of the wording with things about half step pauses. But the reason the glitch works on Skelzie (and the reason it requires the mouse) really has nothing to do with half step pauses. (In fact, in the current state of the article it is quite unclear why the mouse is required). The reason it works is order of execution. Normally the order is voluntary, creatures, involuntary, sliplist, but use of the mouse allows an extra voluntary move between involuntary and sliplist (but only if an involuntary move was performed). Anywho, the reason I'm posting here instead of just reverting rewording your edits is because I noticed that there's no page on mouse moves, and it really seems like it deserves one (especially considering that wierd notation you use for describing them). Davidstolp 19:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Normal and Bold Difficulties Alright, since many people have suggested and agreed with the idea, I'll start adding the bold difficulties to each page. Of course, I've only gotten the bold for less than half of them in CC1, and I don't even know how many I've gotten in CCLP2, but you can always change it as you wish. --Geochip1 16:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed bold difficulties? What are we going to do about unconfirmed bolds, such as Teleblock? Do we mark it as 5 since only one person has achieved it, or do we just go by the confirmed bold? --Geochip1 18:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TomP3 Final Destination article? Hi Andrew, do you think that my level Final Destination from TomP3 should have its own wiki page? It's quite popular on Youtube so I was just wondering. I uploaded a preview image of it on the Wiki just now, so if I'm allowed to make an article on it, just tell me. Thanks! Tom P aka TJP7291 18:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC)TJP7291. Block N Roll new route didn't actually save 6? It appears so, anyway. I sent you a message on youtube about this, and I left a similar message on the level talk page. I got no responses to either, though, so I'm assuming you didn't see them (if you have, my apologies). Jamesa7171 22:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Short Circuit? I'm amazed to see that Short Circuit still has a Difficulty of 5, after both J.B. and my runs... We explained the strategy, which is only logical except for that one turn we always seem to screw on. I think that it definitely has to be reevaluated, for I consider far harder levels in CCLP2 to be only 4-rated and sometimes even 3. It can open up a debate, as to know what do chipsters consider Difficulty as? A level can be filled with treachery but very easy to achieve, while it can require a lot of brains for some people but has still an easy solution. I don't know the requirements to be 5-star currently, but it seems to be as being attributed according to the pace of levels in their respective set. I've seen harder levels than Short Circuit lately in CCLP2, to be honest! Pages for level sets As you may have noticed, I started adding pages for custom sets, which will eventually replace the individual pages that have been at my site so far. So far I have done 102hardl.dat and 11levels.dat. Before I go any further, a few questions: * In the template I left a spot for an image preview of the set (if included, this would probably just be a screenshot of CC open to level 1 of the set); do you think this is necessary? Since I haven't been uploading any yet, I realized that this would result in almost 400 pages being added to the "Needs image" category... Or perhaps I could just remove that tag from the pages, but still leave a place for images to be uploaded if someone has one... * Does every set really need a page? Part of me thinks yes, to mirror the level pages at my site and so that each set has the option of having MS/Lynx solvability status listed, but on the other hand, this will almost double the size of the Wiki... Pillowpc2001 23:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts are that such articles are not particularly notable and would needlessly clutter this wiki; we can link to your website with its lists of custom level sets on such page. Wikipedia itself links to lists of items in almost every major article, so this is probably recommended for this wiki. This would be quite a huge directional change, so it should be left up to the community at large. Post your thoughts to the newsgroup. And also, James sent some AVIs to you months ago with no response...? Since then, I've written some others for some other levels with old SnagIt AVIs and you never asked for them either... Octavarium64 01:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I thought there was already some support at the NG for this before - turns out it was just me and Madhav... I've posted a topic at the NG about it. :I remember having trouble getting attachments from James before; perhaps it happened again... I did see a RAR file he uploaded to the Yahoo group a month or so ago with a bunch of AVIs, which I did upload - are those the ones you're thinking of? You can check the updates list (now on my main AVI page) to see if there's any I missed... :Oh yeah, I guess I do need to catch up on some of yours... :-) You can send me whatever ones I don't have yet, I should get them uploaded by tomorrow... Pillowpc2001 03:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Nails I noticed the article you made on Nails. I find this amusing since this terminology derives from a misunderstanding of the hint in Wormwood. This isn't very surprising since the hint is far too oblique. It was actually intended to indicate which block was safe to push. The answer to the question the hint asks is "shield", and so it seems that "shield" would be a better name for this concept. Eric119 06:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) New article Hey, I created a new article, level clone, which is about levels that copy others in layout and design. Can you read it and see if it needs improvement, please? 06:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC)